You're Not Alone
by XxxEmotionalPrincessxxX
Summary: Peter has been acting strange lately; he's been tired, moody, and distant. MJ decides to find out why Peter has been acting this way.


MJ, Ned, and Peter were sitting at the lunch table talking about the finals that were coming up. They were stressed and freaking out because after the finals, they would be officially be juniors in high school.

"Hey Peter, what will you be doing this summer?" MJ asked

She looked over to Peter and saw that he had his head down. MJ patted his back until he woke up.

"I'm sorry MJ. What was your question?" Peter yawned

MJ figured that he was probably staying up all night to study for finals, so she didn't give it much thought about his drowsiness.

"What will you be doing this summer?"

"Oh, I don't know-" he mumbled and put his head down to go back to sleep.

Ned and MJ looked at each other, and they both silently agreed that they were going to let him sleep because they knew how hard Peter had worked to go to school, while he was grieving. Not only that, but he was Spider Man and he was taking over for Mr. Stark.

When lunch was over Peter was still asleep. MJ knew that if she didn't wake him up the grouchy lunch ladies would do the job for her.

"Peter it's time to wake up. Peter" MJ stated while patting his back

"I wonder why he's been so sleepy lately, it can't just be about the finals," Ned wondered

Ned was worried about his friend. He wasn't the same after Mr. Stark died. He was distant, he wouldn't want to come over and build stuff out of Legos, and he was tired.

Peter woke up and asked what was going on. They both explained to him that lunch was over, and they needed to be in class in about three minutes.

"Oh okay. I'll get going. MJ can I ask for a favor?" Peter asked

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you spend the night at my house? Aunt May is going out of town, and I don't want to be alone,"

It broke her heart how exhausted Peter was, but she was willing to do it for her boyfriend. She took his hand and said," I have work until seven, but I'll be there until seven thirty,"

Peter gave her a small smile, and they went their separate ways.

"No fair. I known Peter since kindergarten, and you have only known him since the eighth grade! And he invites you to spend the night at his house!" Ned pouted

MJ knew there was a reason why he didn't ask Ned. She had been observing his behavior for weeks. He had been moody, pushing away the both of them slowly, and was always tired. It amazed her that he was still getting straight As despite it all.

She wondered what was up, and she was determined to get it out of him tonight. After her shift, she walked over to Peter's apartment. She texted him to make sure that Aunt May wasn't there.

_Hey, is Aunt May there? _

_Nope the coast is clear. _

She knocked on the door three times, that was her signature knock. She knocked on the door three times to let him know it was there.

Peter opened the door and gave her a small smile. He let her in, and they both sat on the couch.

"Hey how about we watch a movie. I was thinking we could watch Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone," MJ suggested

Peter agreed and they put it on. They got a fluffy blanket and they cuddled up to each other.

MJ wanted to talk to him about what was going on. She wasn't an emotion person, but it worried about his mental health. She wanted to be there for him in every single way.

Peter was falling asleep half way through the movie, he told MJ that he was going to bed, but to feel free to stay up longer.

She did, she watched the rest of the movie and put on the next one. Suddenly she heard the front door opening, and to her surprise it was Aunt May.

"MJ. What are you doing here?" Aunt May asked

That was strange, Peter had told her that Aunt May was going to be gone all night.

"Peter had told me you were going to be gone all night," MJ answered

"Oh, he misheard me. I was going to be gone part of the night. Work related,"

MJ nodded, and she brought up how strange Peter was acting lately. Aunt May had to know what was up lately, she lived with him.

"Peter has been struggling a lot lately. The reason why he probably wanted you here is because he has started to have horrific nightmares, and he doesn't like to be alone when they happen. The one time I left when alone and he had a nightmare, I came home with all the lights on and him crying in the corner," Aunt May said

Hearing that broke her heart, she hated that he was struggling so much. She wished that he would come to her or Ned but knowing Peter he probably wanted to deal with it all by himself.

"Hey, can I stay here. It's late, and I don't feel comfortable walking home by myself. Also, my mom is working the night shift, and she locked the apartment because she thought I was spending the night at Betty's," MJ asked

Aunt May reassured her that she could stay over anytime she wants. Aunt May gave her a blanket, a pillow, and some of her old pajamas.

MJ dozed off on the couch, until she started hearing screaming. She jolted off of the couch and run to Peter's room.

Aunt May met her half way there she asked," Do you think you can handle it?"

MJ nodded, and she entered Peter's room. She turned on the lights and ran to Peter's bed. He was thrashing around, sobbing, and screaming," I'm sorry! Mr. Stark I'm sorry!"

MJ snapped into action, she grabbed his hands to prevent him from hurting himself, and said," Peter it's okay wake up. Peter wake up!"

Peter's eye flung open and he started to breathe heavily. MJ wrapped her arms around him as he started to sob.

"Sshhh. Peter it's okay. You're going to be okay," MJ whispered in his ear and rock him gently back and forth

His sobs broke her heart, she hated seeing Peter in this much pain.

"It's my fault MJ! It's all my fault! I should have done something; I should have fought harder!" Peter sobbed

MJ cupped his face in her hands, she looked into Peter's red tired eyes, she said," Don't ever say that. There was nothing you could have done to prevent what had happened,"

MJ heart started to break, and tears were starting to form in her eyes, but she knew that she needed to be strong for just a few more minutes. She held him tighter.

Peter started hyperventilating, MJ looked at him and said," It's okay Peter, just breath with me,"

MJ held his hand and they started this breathing technique together. After a while Peter was calm.

"Do you want to talk about it?" MJ asked

"I miss him so much MJ. I just don't know what to do anymore. Every night I see him dying over and over again. Everyone in my dream starts screaming it's my fault,"

MJ kissed his hand and said," Oh Peter. It's not your fault, there was nothing you could have done to prevent Mr. Stark's death,"

Peter cringed when he heard his name, it was the first time in a while he had heard someone use his name.

"You need to be nicer to yourself. You have to stop beating yourself over something you had no control over!" MJ explained

"I did have control over it! I could have fought harder; I should have done something!" Peter screamed

This scared MJ, she had never in the last three years they have known each other seen him like this. Even when his uncle died, he wouldn't get this bad.

"Peter you need to realize that in life you can't control. You couldn't control what was going to happen, you couldn't stop him from dying, and you couldn't stop Mr. Stark from doing this,"

Peter didn't say anything, but he knew she was right. Although a part of him believed he was responsible for this, but he was too tired to prove his point and he low key knew that MJ was going to win the argument.

"MJ, can you do something for me?" he asked while looking away

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you stay with me?"

MJ pulled Peter in her arms and held him, she kissed him on the head.

She played with his hair and whispered sweet things in his ears. MJ was taken by on how motherly she was being, she wasn't used to letting this side of herself show.

Peter finally feel asleep in her arms. MJ slowly and carefully put his body on the bed. She grabbed the chair from his desk and pulled it near Peter, she took his hand and held it.

"Hey MJ, are you okay sweet heart?" Aunt May asked

Aunt May had been outside the entire time. She wanted to make sure she didn't need to step in and help MJ with Peter.

Aunt May patted MJ's back and kissed her on the head. "You did an amazing job with him. It usually takes me hours to get him back to sleep,"

At that moment, MJ started to cry herself. She cried in how much pain Peter was, she cried about how she couldn't do anything about it, and she cried from exhaustion.

"Oh MJ, it's okay," Aunt May stated and hugged her

Aunt May took MJ took her to kitchen, and she started to make some tea for the both of them.

"He started having nightmares after Mr. Stark's funeral. Happy and I are aware that he is struggling, and we are going to get him help after this episode," Aunt May explained while making tea

Everything started to make sense to MJ; why Peter was exhausted all the time, the lack of interest in the things he used to enjoy, and why he would leave class and not return. How did she miss the obvious signs?

"Hey, don't blame yourself for this MJ. You are helping him in so many ways, he actually has plans to marry you,"

MJ gave a small smile, but she knew she was blushing. She loved Peter with all of her heart, and it made her happy that this wasn't just your typically high school relationship. One she was dating a super hero, two when Peter says he's going to do something, he means it.

"You. Ned, Happy, and I are going to get him through this. We will make him strong again," Aunt May said while holding her hand

MJ went back to Peter's room; she sat down next to him and held his hand. She kissed it repeatedly throughout the early morning.

Peter woke up at around eight in the morning, he was to surprise to his MJ on the chair holding his hand.

"MJ, how long have you been sitting there?" Peter asked

"Since one in the morning, I told you I wouldn't leave loser," MJ replied and kissed his hand

Peter sat up on the bed, and he mumbled," Thanks for staying with me,"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Peter went on to explain that he had been pushing them away. He felt like he wasn't good enough for them anymore. He knew he was drowning and struggling to back to the surface, he knew he needed help but didn't know how to get it.

"Gosh MJ, I'm such a mess,"

"Well you're my mess, and I'm going to help clean up. Promise me you'll let me in,"

Peter took her hand and said," I promise,"

MJ embraced Peter in a tight hug, and she didn't plan to let go any time soon.

_**Hey, I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm currently taking request, so if you want to see anything with MJ and Peter just hit me up! Also, I might continue this depending on feedback. If you want to see more of this story, let me know! I love you all! **_

_**My Tumblr is .com**_


End file.
